Adventures with the Ouran Host Club
by MasterWriterofPern
Summary: Victoria and Rose have been sent to live in Japan for a year and attend Ouran Academy! When they run into the famous Host Club they can't help but get tangeled in with their antics! A joint story done by TheInvincibleElricSisters and MasterWriterofPern.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

Rose grabbed her bag out of the taxi and hobbled onto the street corner. She looked up at the fancy apartments and hoped that her new abode would be suitable. She looked behind her and saw Victoria paying the cab driver their due amount.

"This is the right place isn't it?" She asked her friend.

Victoria looked up at the building and then back down at the piece of paper in her hand. "Yeah, this should be the right place."

Rose took a deep breath. Japan was so different from Washington D.C that this new culture would take some getting used to. "Only one year." She murmured to herself, "Only one year."

"What was that?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Rose said before they headed in.

Victoria sighed and smiled, Rose never changed even if cities did. Entering into the elevator, Victoria pressed the button for the third floor. Rose than proceeded to press the numbers one and two.

Victoria turned to her friend, "What was that for?"

"I'm just stalling."came Rose's simple reply.

Victoria nodded, She wasn't quite ready to meet there new care giver either.

The door to the apartment was ornately decorated with tasteful crown molding. Rose did not hesitate to knock. A young man appeared at the door. He was tall in every aspect, and held a competitive demeanor. Victoria looked once again at her piece of paper and matched it to the apartments address. It was indeed the correct place.

"Is this the Peters household?"

"Yeah." was all that came from the boy.

Victoria held out her hand. "I'm Victoria and this is Rose. We are the girls who are boarding at your house."

Without saying another word he let them in. Victoria looked around. The decor was completely modern, and the appliances were all new. Everything seemed to fit together in the way the rooms were decorated. The only thing that was out of place was the simply dressed woman sitting on the couch.

Rose went up to greet the woman, completely by passing the boy whom she found completely intolerable. "Ma'am, I'm Rose. Are you Mrs. Peters?"

The woman smiled at Rose and Victoria, who was behind Rose, and shook their hands. "It is very nice to meet you girls! Rose and Victoria I assume?"

"Yes Ma'am." Victoria said.

"Delightful! Simply delightful! By the way, I am not a Missus anymore. I am just Margret Peters now."

The woman stood up and began to lead the two girls down the hall. She talked the whole way. "These are your rooms. I hope the accommodations suit you. I am afraid apartments are very small in Japan. Come and get settled. You won't have much time to relax though. I got a call from Ouran High School's chairman saying that he would like to see you two today. I told him that you would be arriving here this morning and would see him as soon as possible. I will drive you girls down after you unpack." Margret opened their bedroom door. There were two twin beds. One large closet and two nightstands. A little nook was formed into the wall by the one window; providing a nice window seat. Overall the room was a decent size. Rose figured that they would get along well in the same room.

The girls thanked Margret as she left. Rose sat her two suitcases down on the bed of her choosing. "Mind if I take this bed?" Rose asked.

Victoria nodded her head and began to unpack. "It's a nice place." She said quietly.

"Yes, it's nice. But it's not home. I wish our fathers wouldn't go on such trips without us!"

"Look on the bright side. This will probably be more interesting than any other business trip! Besides, we just got here and already have places to go."

"You are just a positive thinker huh Victoria?"

"You betcha!"

Victoria's positive attitude had no affect on Rose. Rose sat down on the bed and looked out the large window. Why did they have to be in Japan of all places?! At least Margret was from Arizona. Victoria sat next to her friend; hoping to lift her spirits.

"Cheer up. I'm sure that there will be really interesting people at Ouran."

Rose scoffed, "I doubt that."

Victoria closed the closet door and turned to Rose. "Well, I believe it is time for us to visit the new school we will be attending for this year." She said. Rose moaned. She didn't even want to think about Ouran Academy.

"Oh come on, it might be nice. Don't knock it 'till you try it, some kids think its great!" Victoria said in hopes of upping her friends spirits.

Margret knocked on the door. "Girls its time to leave, are you ready?"

"Yes." Victoria said. She grabbed Rose's arm and practically dragged her to the car. The drive there was not long and in no time they were at the academy. Victoria looked up at the immense and elegant building. She looked to see two young, red haired boys walking by with mischievous looks on their faces. Victoria was amazed they were exactly identical! They looked over at Victoria and Rose, smiling. It was as if they were silently surveying the girls before they turned to one another to make an unheard comment.

Margret hurried them along and Victoria and Rose soon found themselves at the Chairman's office door. "Welcome girls to the prestigious Ouran academy! I welcome you with open arms and a generous heart!" The chairman exclaimed when they walked in the door. Rose's eyebrows furrowed. Was this a high school or a looney bin?! Victoria seemed to be calm and collected despite the character before them. She went up to shake the Chairman's hand.

"Hello Sir Chairman, I am Victoria Davis and this is Rose Lee."

"Nice to meet you Miss. You may address me simply as _Sir_. By the way, isn't your friends name-?"

"My name may not be Rose but that is how I like to be called!" Rose said firmly, not caring that interrupting elders made bad impressions.

"You are a girl with spunk!" The chairman said, "I like spunk in a young woman! It is a good and interesting quality!" Rose couldn't believe that this man actually ran a school. But then again................. They talked with the chairman for over an hour before they finally finished. When he stood up he offered for the girls to take a tour of the school. Rose couldn't have cared less but Victoria jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes please! Sir, would you care to tell us where the nearest music room is? My friend would like to play the piano a little." Victoria said with a smile ignoring Rose's protests.

"Yes of course! I think Music Room three is the closest. There is a fantastic piano in there that was just tuned yesterday." Victoria nodded, Rose and her taking their leave. Victoria was able to find Music Room 3 in no time. "I don't want to play!" Rose yelled at her friend. But Victoria continued to drag her along. "I don't care whether or not you want to play! I want to listen to you!"

When they opened the large double doors the two found a grand room filled with much finery. There was a magnificent grand piano in the center of the room. Upon seeing it Rose immediately lost all focus on anything else. Her fingers dancing on the ivory keys brought her great content. Suddenly this new school slipped away and the only thing left was her and the music. Victoria eyed the room, deciding that its layout was not sufficient. She walked to a near by closet to see what it contained. When she opened the door a plethora of costumes poured out. With delight she began to try them on and suggest alterations to herself. Forget Rose's playing! She had costumes to fix!

**Meanwhile in the hall..............**

Two handsome young men approached music room three. One firmly gripping a notebook. They were deep in discussion when the sound of a piano caught their ear. The blond immediately stopped his conversation about kotatsu's and turned to his friend.

"Kyoya! Why is a piano playing? Do you think Haruhi is learning a duet for us to play?!"

"Moron. Haruhi's never had any musical ability's and most likely never will." The black haired boy paused to think for a moment before saying. "But who would be playing the piano now? In our music room?" Tamaki put his hand on the door handle and turned it; causing a loud clicking sound to resound throughout the hall. The piano ceased to play. What the two boys found inside of music room three was certainly a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The door handle clicked and Rose immediately stopped playing the piano. Victoria looked up from her playing with the costumes to see who had opened the door. Two young boys appeared in the doorway both around six feet tall. One had blond hair and a soft face while the other had jet black hair and carried a notebook with him. Their eyes looked from Victoria and Rose. The black haired boy held a serious face as he pushed up his glasses. "Excuse my being harsh but what are you doing in our club room? Why are you playing our piano and why our you rummaging through our property?" Victoria began to clean up her mess and stuffed it all back into the closet.

"I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away. Please forgive my rudeness, we had no idea this was your club room." She apologized. "My friend and I will leave immediately." But Rose was not as apologetic. Who were they to tell them that they were not allowed to be in a certain room.

"Victoria we will not leave until I am done using this piano." Rose said firmly. Before Victoria could reason with her friend the black haired boy spoke.

"Miss I am afraid that club set up is about to progress so if you would like to visit our host's you will have to come back later. Please excuse yourself from the room." He said it in such a matter that infuriated Rose.

"I will certainly not remove myself from the room until I want to leave! This is a free country you know!"

"Actually it is not. This is Japan not America."

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault that I got shipped to a country on a different side of the world! But I am still a human and I have free will! No pretty boy is going to tell me what to do!" Rose yelled. Victoria knew she had to intervene before her friend completely lost it.

"Rose, please don't start a fight! Lets just leave." Victoria begged her friend.

"I will not let this idiot of a boy boss me around!" Rose exclaimed. Kyoya cleared his throat, "Excuse me miss, but I am no idiot!" He said.

"That is no way for a lady to talk to someone." Tamaki said. "One must always be graceful and kind,holding an air of politeness." He continued. As Tamaki jabbered on, Kyoya and Rose's fight became more intense.

"Rose lets go now!" Victoria said as she grabbed Rose's arm.

"Victoria! Let go of me!" Rose said pulling her arm away. Victoria went flying onto a table breaking a flower arrangement, several tea cups and a plate.

"Are you alright miss?" Tamaki asked Victoria, helping her up. "I'm fine." She said.

"You and your friend will be paying for that." Kyoya said.

"Very well,how much?" Victoria asked, pulling out a pocket book.

"Well for the cups, vase, and plate 58,934 yen. Than there is some damage to the table so it equals out to 79,578 yen total."

"How will I explain this to my father?" Victoria moaned.

Rose stepped in, "You shouldn't have to pay a dime! After all it is his fault that these things were broken." She snatched Victoria's pocket book and tucked it into her form fitting coat. Victoria tried to get her property back from her friend.

"Rose, if this was anyone's fault it was yours. Now give me my money!" Rose refused once again and casually threw it out the window. These rich kids were not going to get the better of her. Victoria looked down out the window in dismay. Her allowance for the month was now somewhere in the gardens below. Rose was about to throw out another insult to the black haired boy but he pushed up his glasses and began to reason with her.

"It seems that we have started off on the wrong foot. Now, let me reason with you in terms that you might understand." Rose was thoroughly insulted. Did he see her as a stupid girl? "This is our club room and we have all rights to use it for our own personal purposes as needed. Also no matter whose fault it was the items were broken and you do owe us a considerable amount. Now, seeing as you do not currently have the means to pay for it you must pay it off in another way."

"And what way is that? Slave labor?!" Rose shouted. Kyoya ignored her comment and continued on. "Victoria you may help to serve our customers. And Ch-"

"My name is Rose! " Kyoya referenced his notebook than shrugged his shoulders. "Rose then, since you seem to like to make use of the piano here you may play the piano for our customers. During club hours of course." Victoria came and grabbed Rose's arm, shoving her to the side and eagerly accepted the terms.

"You will start tomorrow" Kyoya said.

"It will be a pleasure having you girls with us. My name is Tamaki Souh. I'm the president of the host club. This is Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the club" Tamaki said graciously.

"My name is Victoria and this is Rose. Please excuse her rudeness" Victoria said, happy to finally formally have an introduction.

"Me, rude? I'm only rude to those who are rude first" Rose snapped back indignantly.

"Rose please do not start another fight or so help me." Victoria said, controlling her friend. Her voice held much annoyance in it.

"Excuse me Victoria, but why are our costumes lying about?" Tamaki questioned.

"Oh, I was looking at them. By the way, some of them could use a little adjustment. Like this one for example." Victoria held up an extravagant costume.

"Well, since you are our new costume manager, you can do as you please. At least, to the extent of what we approve first." Kyoya said.

"Can I change the decor too? Its far too simple." Victoria asked.

"That you will have to take up with the chairman." Kyoya said. "Tamaki, show Rose some pieces that may be played as back round music for our guests. We wouldn't want her playing anything unsuited to our guests _refined _tastes."

"What are you saying?!" Rose shouted but was soon taken away by Tamaki.

"C'mon, you need some lessons on how to be a lady as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -

Since this particular day was not a regular business day the host club was setting up a little differently than usual. Since school was not officially in they were just having a small cosplay party to keep their funds going. Soon other club members began to show up. They were all curious about these new strangers. Victoria was having a great time conversing with the other members but Rose was keeping closed. Of course, the club members didn't seem to notice Rose's more private demeanor and easily struck conversation with her.

"Hi," a brown haired boy approached Rose, "You don't have to worry about this bunch. They can be crazy but you will get used to it. I know I did!" He held out his hand, "I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you." Rose took Haruhi's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I don't think there will be much getting used to. They seem like a nice bunch of boys, well with the exception of Kyoya."

Haruhi laughed. _That's funny, He seems more like a She._ Rose thought to herself. "Don't let Kyoya get to you. He may seem greedy at first but overall he is just calculating. I'm sure he is happy to have another debt for someone to pay. There are some days I think he is just waiting for me to break something else."

Their conversation went smoothly. To Rose, Haruhi seemed to be the only normal person in the bunch. But maybe that was because she wasn't rich. Rose recognized the two red haired boys from earlier. She found herself having lots of fun with them. Their ideas were insane and Rose found herself wishing to be in class 1-A instead of 2-A. Her impressions of Mori and Hunny were overall good. Although Rose wanted to know how Hunny stayed so skinny when he was eating cake all the time.

When it was almost time for the party to start Rose and Victoria were shown to dressing rooms and given costumes to wear. Shortly after Victoria and Rose got there costumes on, the guests arrived. Each wearing an extravagant costume.

"Welcome to the Host Club ladies." Tamaki began, "May I introduce you to our new members Victoria who is our costume and decorating manager, and Rose, our pianist." He said. Everyone sat down and Rose began to play the piano. A playful tune filled the air. Victoria sat down on an empty couch.

"This will be lots of fun! I think I will like it here. Ever since rose met Haruhi and the twins her attitude seems to have perked up." Victoria thought. One of the guests came and sat down next to Victoria. "Hello." She said. Victoria was startled.

"Oh! Hi!"Victoria replied.

"I'm Chisuki, nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Victoria nice to meet you too." She answered. "So, what made you join a boys club?" She asked.

"Oh I didn't really, well I, um..." Victoria stumbled over her words. She paused a moment before answering the question. "To make a long story short, Rose and I are now in debt to the Host Club" Victoria answered.

"Oh. Well I must be going, thank you for talking to me Victoria!" Chisuki said as she ran off. Later, once all the guests were gone, Victoria and Rose said good bye to the Host Club, grabbed their stuff, and left the room. As they walked outside, Victoria remembered her wallet. She ran off to find it without saying a word. "Victoria! Where are you going?" Rose inquired.

"Lets not forget, you threw my wallet out the window!" Victoria yelled back as she turned the corner. Rose raced after her. Victoria found her lost money after an extensive search and the two went back to their new home.

**In the host club room........... **

"So boss, are you really okay with two more debts?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah what if the find out about Haruhi's secret?" Kaoru said.

"Or fall in love with Haru-chan." Hunny finished. Tamaki shook his head as he looked at the two girls searching in the gardens. "We should be fine, besides I doubt they will ever find out about Haruhi's secret."

"But Boss!" The twins complained, "Then we can't dress Haruhi up in cute girl disguises!"

"I am a girl you know! So it's not a disguise." Haruhi said, "Besides, why don't we just let them find out on their own? It can't be that bad."

"She has a point." Kyoya said. "Besides, considering their backgrounds I am sure that they would be able to keep a secret."

"What do you mean considering their backgrounds?" Haruhi asked. She tried to take a peek at Kyoya's laptop but her snapped it closed.

"Well, as you know I do extensive research on all of our clients and the same goes for them. But both of their parents have left them alone most of their lives. That being said it is safe to assume that they have kept plenty of secrets in their life time."

"But lots of parents are gone a lot. There would have to be more to separate them from family." The twins observed.

"Oh there is, but at this current moment I don't feel that that particular information benefits us at the moment." And with that Kyoya closed the topic. Everyone just sat there scowling, it was just like Kyoya to not be interested in someone unless it benefit him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - "So,what do you think about Ouran academy?" Victoria asked. "It's not bad." Rose replied. "Better than I thought it would be, although I still think that Kyoya guy is a total moron!" "Oh stop it! He was just upset that we entered there club room without asking, that's all" Victoria said. "I can't wait to officially start my job at the Host Club. It will be so much fun." Victoria added. "Yeah it might be." Rose was trying to occupy herself with a book. "Girls, dinner time!" Margret called. "C'mon, lets go eat." Victoria encouraged her friend. She shook her head helplessly; when Rose became opinionated about someone or something she could be hard to handle. Why couldn't she just let her problem with Kyoya slid and start on a fresh plate? After all he didn't seem that bad. Rose, however, thought otherwise. The meal consisted of simple pork and rice. There was not much conversation other than Margret's questions about Ouran. Even then Victoria was the only one answering them. After dinner Rose went to bed early, she wasn't ready to face another day. The next morning the alarm went off all to early for Rose and she soon found herself in class 2-A. People were seated at their desks alphabetically; meaning while Victoria sat near the front of the class Rose found herself in the middle, seated beside Kyoya and Tamaki not far behind. _Why does my last name have to be Lee?_ She thought to herself. There was still five more minutes until class started. Victoria was still at her locker leaving Rose to herself. Many of the girls began to hover over her and engage in delighted chatter. This was fine with Rose for a few minutes but soon the girls became extremely annoying. She couldn't stand their girly giggles and their frivolous talk. Victoria walked into the room and upon spotting the swarm of classmates around Rose she giggled. Considering rescuing her friend, Victoria decided against it; it would be good for Rose to socialize and get to know the girls. Instead she headed over to Tamaki who was visiting with Kyoya. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Good morning Victoria." Tamaki said. "Victoria, do you think you could design Roman costumes for a club event in three weeks?" Kyoya asked as he wrote in his notebook. "I'd be glad to Kyoya." She responded eagerly. "By the way, shouldn't you help Rose out the predicament she's in?" Kyoya mentioned. "It seems like you should, she is your friend isn't she?" Tamaki said. "No, she needs to socialize and meet new friends. She'll live." Victoria's replied. Looking over at the clock Victoria saw that is was almost time for class. "Oh, I better get to my seat, talk to you later Tamaki, Kyoya." Class lasted for what seemed like hours for Rose; the clocks hands ticking by ever so slowly. When the lunch bell finally rang Rose wasted no time in closing her books. She headed over to Victoria, eager to head to the lunch room and eat. Victoria was at her desk talking with Tamaki and some other girls. She seemed like she was enjoying herself considering all of her smiles and laughter. Rose tapped her on the shoulder. "C'mon lets go eat! I am starving!" Before Victoria could respond one of the girls said, "So do you like to eat?" "Yes, very much so." Rose said with a smile, hiding the fact that her stomach was about to devour itself. "Wow it's amazing how you can eat a lot and still stay so thin." The girl said. "Yeah, she has always been that way." Victoria said, "Rose once ate almost the entire apple pie during Thanksgiving dinner!" Rose, now embarrassed, grabbed Victoria's arm. "They don't want to hear about silly stories like that. After all we have much better ones to tell." "Oh but stories of these sorts are always fun to tell!" Tamaki exclaimed, "They bring about the cherished bonds of friendship! I know, why don't you join us during lunch and tell us more than!" "Sure!" Victoria was quick to accept, knowing if she didn't Rose would surely refuse. Victoria was determined to bring out a happy side of Rose during lunch. At previous school's Rose was never herself, she always hid behind false masks and was always someone different. But at this school that would not be so, maybe the Host Club could help her out with that. At the cafeteria, Victoria was talking with the other girls. Rose was seated next to her. "Then there was a time when Rose ate an entire-" "Victoria! Stop telling them about such embarrassing stories!" Rose protested. "Ah, come on! Rose your no fun." Victoria failed to stop embarrassing Rose. _Hmm. I can turn this against her. She may be telling my stories and laughing, but that will cease _ _when I tell some of hers._ Rose thought. She then spoke. "Did Victoria tell you the time when we were back in America and she was in such a hurry to leave that she came to school in her pajama bottoms?" Rose said as she started laughing. "Oh ha ha, that story. Not that story." Victoria mumbled to her friend. Feeling a spark of revenge she then continued on Rose's tales. "There was a time when Rose was so tired that she put two different socks on! To top it off she put her shoes on the wrong feet as well!" "You said that you wouldn't tell that story, Victoria!" Rose was fuming. "Yeah, well you said that the pajama story was our secret!" Victoria yelled back. "Oh big deal, me you and the rest of the school back home knows about it! Why can't these people?" The two started hurling insults back and forth. "Stop it ladies! Your acting very Immature!" Tamaki stepped in. "So what Tamaki? It's not like you are the model of maturity." Rose snapped. Victoria and Rose got back to their fighting. All the girls seated at their table were fearful that Victoria and Rose would get into a real punching and hitting kinda fight. "Stop! Theirs only one way to settle this!" Tamaki exclaimed. He had the twins hold the two friends back from one another "What's that, Tamaki?" Victoria asked. "A completion!" Was Tamaki's exuberant reply. "I'm in" Rose said with a game on sort of face "Alright Rose, your on. Now, what's the challenge?" Victoria asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – We hope you will pardon us for being sooooo late in updating this story. We promise to try to be much quicker in our updates.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this?" Victoria asked nervously as the car pulled up to the air strip.

"Of course I am sure. Besides, I wasn't about to play scavenger hunt with Tamaki's stupid bear. This is much more exciting!" Rose replied, still quite angry at Victoria. Victoria made no reply. The car came to a halt and Rose quickly got out of the car and joined the group which had followed them. Not only had the Host Club wanted to see the spectacle but their guests did too. That being the case Kyoya had proclaimed their club meeting to be at the air strip. After all with the increase of interested guests they would get many more customers.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, "It doesn't seem safe. Planes do crash you know. Besides these are expensive jets!"

"Please," Rose said confidently, "We both have pilots licenses and these jets are legally ours! That being said we can do whatever we want to with them."

"That's true," Kyoya said, "They were gifts to the girls on their 16th birthdays. Each jet cost roughly 5 million dollars each."

"Hey! How do you know so much? That's private business!" Victoria was very suspicious.

Kyoya only gave her a devils smile and said, "I have my ways." Dismissing Kyoya's wide range of knowledge Rose began to walk into the private airport.

"Now since you guys are not authorized on the strip I would recommend that you stay in the parking lot. You will know when Victoria and I begin racing the planes." After her statement Victoria and Rose soon made their way in through the airport doors. The Host Club and their guests were left to observe their race from outside the strip.

"Rose you don't need to be so stubborn!" Victoria silently hissed at her friend. "For pete's sake Rose knock it off!"

"I'm sorry, I don't take orders from the likes of you." Rose boldly stated and then strode off two paces ahead of Victoria. Leaving her friend to silently fume. Checking in was no problem and the airport staff soon had the two jets ready.

"Your pilots are waiting for you. Where are you planning to fly today?"

"Thank you but we won't be in any need of pilots. Today we are planning to put our pilots licenses into action. We won't be going far. Our plan was to stay within the region." Rose replied.

"Very well then. I will inform the tower of your plans. The pilots will be dismissed immediately." With that the staff left. Victoria and Rose then made their way to the strip. Before entering into their planes Victoria asked.

"So what's our course?"

"Do you see that tower over there?"

"Yes."

"We fly there and then circle it three times at about a half mile radius. Then whoever touches down onto the airstrip first wins."

"When does the race begin? After all the tower won't let us both take off at the same time." Victoria pointed out.

"That's not my problem. I will take off when I want to take off. Besides, they wouldn't be too keen on having us race either." Rose said with a grin. As Victoria protested their plan once again Rose shut her out and made her way into the cockpit. Victoria then did the same seeing as how her friend would not back out of their dangerous plan.

Victoria was cleared for take off first while Rose was commanded to wait. Yet just as Rose had said she would She turned to the landing side of the airstrip and took off from their. The tower, obviously upset, commanded Rose to stop her nonsense. There was vehement cursing as she took off into the sky. Victoria couldn't believe that she was involved in such a stupid idea. But if this was the only way to settle their dispute then so be it. The two planes were high in the air and going at high speeds. Both jets were making their way to the tower.

Rose was slightly ahead of Victoria but Victoria was confident that she would be able to sneak up from behind Rose when the first turn came at the tower. As Rose approached the tower, she began to turn. "Ha-ha!" Victoria smirked as she passed Rose. Rose, upset sped up in hopes of gaining the small amount of ground which was lost moments ago. Victoria also increased speed, giving no leeway to her friend.

"There is no way Victoria is beating me." Rose said. She put the pedal to the metal and passed Victoria with ease. Victoria decided that it would be best if she allowed Rose to think she was winning, Than unexpectedly, she would take the lead at the last turn. This strategy was working out quite well. The second turn came and rose remained in the lead.

"What's wrong with Victoria's plane? She should be trying to beat me." Rose said. "Oh well, that makes it so much easier to win!" She added with a smile. Then came the third turn. Rose looked to her right. As Victoria passed, She smiled and waved. Then floored it and made the third turn before Rose. She went down for a landing. Rose was determined to beat her as she sped up. They were pretty even but Victoria touched down just a few seconds before Rose. Rose cursed as her plane touched the ground, knowing she'd been beat.

Victoria stepped out of the plane with her hands in the air, an arrogant look upon her face. Rose sat in her plane dumb founded. As Victoria made her way to the parking lot she could here the host club cheering for the winner. Rose watched from the cockpit.

"I'm done with Victoria. I'm done Japan. I want to go back to back home!" She said. Without a second thought Rose took off again, this time headed in the direction of the US. The plane would have to fly her as far as it could take her.

"Crap. Shes taking off again!" The people in the tower said before calling on Rose's plane. "This is tower control. You do not have clearance. Plane 144 I repeat you do not have clearance." Rose ignored there requests and continued on.

Victoria ran back to her plane and started the engine. "What is she doing?" The tower cried in disarray.

"Come on Rose. You are always a sore loser." Victoria mumbled to herself. She began to make her way down the run way but a beeping noise sounded on her plane. "Out of gas? Your kidding me!" With the small amount that she had left Victoria pulled out of the runway.

"What happened?" Asked Tamaki when Victoria stepped out of the plane. "Out of gas." Victoria grumbled. "No problem." Kyoya said, taking out his cell. "Leave it to me. My family police happened to be stationed nearby. We will send jets out to catch Rose. After all, she still has a debt to pay." Sure enough only about two or three minutes later three jets were sent out for retriving Roses plane. It did not take them long to catch up with the run a way girl. Contacting her radio Kyoya's police told her to follow them. "Why should I?" Rose saucily replied.

"If you don't we will issue order 1586 for leaving the country without permission."

"You will have to catch me first!"

"To late." They said as a fourth plane caused Rose to be boxed in. "We have you surrounded." Back on the ground the host club all waited for Kyoya's police to bring Rose back. When they did Rose was pulled out of her plane and held by the arms by several police. They brought her over to Kyoya and Victoria who looked upon her with great amusement. Victoria took no guilt in snapping a picture of her friend with her phone.

"Stupid police. What is with you Kyoya do you think I am a criminal? There was no need for police." Rose complained.

Kyoya just sent her the devil's grin while Victoria giggled. Rose, utterly defeated from the events simply grumbled that it was time to be getting home.


End file.
